Neveux à charge
by W1thdrawn
Summary: Désolée je suis nulle pour les titres...Un jour comme les autres où Sirius s'ennuie comme d'habitude, il apprend que son frère Regulus a quatre enfants... dont la tutrice vient de mourir. Et ceuxci sont évidemment confiés à leur plus proche parent...
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: S'il vous plaît quelqu'un peut me dire comment faire apparaître les tirets de dialogue ?!_**

**_Note bis: Je sais que tout ce que j'écris est totalement incompatible avec les dates de mort, d'emprisonnement etc des divers personnages et vous m'en excuserez._**

Sirius poussa la porte du 12, square Grimmaurd, et pénétra dans l'entrée sombre. Il déposa son parapluie dans la lourde jambe de troll prévue à cet effet, et monta les escaliers en laissant courir ses doigts sur les têtes d'elfes, les faisant s'entrechoquer comme d'effrayants bilboquets. Il faillit marcher sur Kreattur, qui l'observait de ses gros yeux glauques.

"Tu m'apporteras un café noir dans ma chambre.

Kreattur partit en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, laissant échapper des bribes de mots inintelligibles.

Sirius grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre et s'avachit sur son lit, contemplant le plafond sale. Ses pensées vagabondèrent par-delà les monts, et il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque Kreattur ouvrit la porte, le faisant sursauter.

"Combien de fois je t'ai dit de frapper avant d'entrer ?!

"Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Kreattur va se punir.

"C'est ça…

Sirius avait à peine trempé ses lèvres dans son café, Kreattur avait à peine commencé à se retourner, lorsqu'un grand hibou noir vint faire claquer son bec sur la vitre de la chambre. Sirius lui ouvrit, et Kreattur, surpris, resta sur le pas de la porte. Sirius, n'ayant jamais vu ce hibou, oublia même d'ordonner à son elfe de maison de se retirer. Il déroula le parchemin. La lettre était écrite à l'encre bleu nuit, d'une calligraphie rapide, fluide, légère, en italique. Sirius regarda d'abord l'expéditeur : il s'agissait d'un certain Izar Metallakh Regulus Nigellus. Les deux premiers prénoms ne lui disaient rien. En revanche, le troisième prénom et le nom de famille ne lui étaient que trop familiers.

"Merde, lâcha-t-il.

"Maître ? s'enquit Kreattur.

Mais Sirius ne lui jeta pas un regard et entama sa lecture.

_« Fait à Godric's Hollow, ce 4 juillet ??_

_Cher Sirius Black,_

_Les nouvelles que je vais vous annoncer vous paraîtront peu claires, extravagantes, ou peu vraisemblables, mais vous le savez, le vrai peut quelquefois n'être pas vraisemblable._

_Vous devez actuellement lire cette lettre avec l'esprit occupé par la question de mon identité. Mon nom et le troisième de mes prénoms en sont probablement les plus vives sources. Alors, inutile de vous faire patienter : je suis le fils aîné de Regulus Arcturus Black, votre frère. J'ai 19 ans, et deux jeunes sœurs et un jeune frère, de 17, 15 et 11 ans, respectivement nommés Véga Gorgona Sinistra Nigellus, Alcyone Kapella Proksima Nigellus et Seginus Polaris Vildiur Nigellus. L'identité de ma mère me demeure inconnue, pour vous aussi probablement. La différence est que vous ne saviez pas même qu'elle existait._

_Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère ; j'ai été élevé par ma nourrice Eloyz Phobostris, mes sœurs et mon frère sont arrivés dans ma vie sans que jamais je ne voie ma mère. Celle-ci entretient une liaison avec votre frère depuis, vous vous en doutez, un âge peu avancé ; j'ignore si elle est en vie actuellement, mais j'ai eu vent de la mort de mon père et votre frère il y a quelques années, sans que je ne l'aie lui non plus connu. Eloyz fut donc notre unique famille ; fut, parce qu'elle nous a quittés la semaine dernière._

_Je suis jeune mais marié, et mon travail est très prenant ; il m'est impossible de m'occuper de mes frères et sœurs, qui étudient encore à Poudlard. Véga est certes majeure, mais elle étudie toujours, et est peu responsable ; j'hésite donc plus que jamais à lui confier Seginus et Alcyone. Je suis donc au regret de vous annoncer que je ne vois que vous pour héberger et offrir une tutelle à mes trois jeunes infortunés._

_Evidemment, il ne tient qu'à vous d'accepter ou de refuser, mais vous devez savoir que si vous me faites défaut, je n'aurai d'autre solution que de confier Alcyone et Seginus à Véga et… C'est selon moi loin d'être une idée satisfaisante. Vous comprendrez._

_Je passerai vous voir demain à dix heures, tout du moins pour faire connaissance, et vous laisse ce délai pour me communiquer une réponse._

_Avec mes profonds respects,_

_Izar, Metallakh, Regulus _

_Nigellus »_

Sirius contempla la signature, légère et frivole comme un vol de plume.

"Va me cherche une plume et de l'encre, lança-t-il à Kreattur.

"Oui, Maître.

Il arracha un coin de la lettre resté vide, puis la plume et l'encre des mains de l'elfe de maison qu'il congédia sans vergogne. Beaucoup de questions lui trottaient dans la tête, s'entrechoquant, rebondissant contre les parois de son cerveau, mais la seule chose qu'il écrivit finalement sur le papier fut un : « _Venez avec V, A et S. Sirius_. » Puis il remit le papier au grand hibou qui s'envola immédiatement.

Il se leva, descendit sur le premier palier, et contempla l'arbre généalogique des Black, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

"Kreattur,

"Oui, Maître ?

"Va faire les courses. Je veux un bon repas pour cinq, pour demain midi. Tâche de monter une table et une cuisine acueillante.

"Quel genre d'invités accueillons-nous demain, Maître ?

Sirius soupira.

"Mes deux neveux et mes deux nièces.

"Pardon, Maître ?

Mais Sirius remonta dans sa chambre, laissant l'elfe sur le palier, le regard vide.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Sirius se réveilla vers neuf heures. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, l'extérieur était baigné d'une lumière chaude et jaune. La petite place sombre avait presque l'air joyeux. Aucune once de gaieté ne filtrait cependant à travers les vitres crasseuses bordées de lourds rideaux rouges.

Sirius s'assit sur son lit. Au mur, les Maraudeurs lui faisaient de joyeux signes de main. Il sourit. Puis il se leva, et tira d'un tiroir une veste et un pantalon noirs, ainsi qu'un t-shirt gris délavé. Il passa à la salle de bain et se lava intégralement. En se regardant dans le miroir, il se vit encore plus émacié qu'il ne s'imaginait. Sa barbe était toujours aussi mal rasée, ses cheveux toujours aussi longs et épars, ses yeux toujours aussi sombres. Des gouttes perlaient au bout de son long nez viril, pourvu d'une légère cassure en haut. Sirius soupira. Il faisait peur. Il avait vraiment l'air d'une sorte d'assassin introverti. Qui aurait voulu d'un oncle pourvu d'une telle tronche ?

Il retourna dans sa chambre et récupéra sa baguette magique sur la table de nuit. Puis il décida de se donner un air moins sauvage et se mit à fouiller tous les tiroirs de la salle de bain.

_"Accio peigne,_ finit-il par dire.

Le peigne sortit de la poubelle (qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?) et lui sauta dans la main. C'était tout de même bien plus facile ainsi. Ses cheveux ne semblaient cependant pas très coopératifs pour un démêlage manuel, et il finit par tapoter le sommet de son crâne du bout de sa baguette. Ses mèches se dénouèrent instantanément.

A la cuisine, Kreattur avait préparé des apéritifs et commençait à touiller des sauces. Sirius fut un peu surpris : l'elfe ne se démenait jamais autant pour lui faire à manger.

Sirius eut du mal à faire passer le temps. En fait, il n'avait jamais rien à faire. Sa seule compagnie résidait en ce vieil elfe de maison grincheux et détestable qui lui préparait des ragoûts avec la plus admirable des mauvaises volontés. Remus passait le voir de temps en temps, mais il ne restait jamais longtemps. Il n'avait pas non plus d'animal, ni de portrait sympathique au mur.

Alors des neveux ? Pourquoi pas ?

Il réfléchit. Izar ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas s'occuper de ses trois jeunes frères et sœurs. Etaient-ils insupportables ? Véga oui, selon la lettre de son grand frère. Cela valait-il la peine de s'encombrer d'eux ? S'encombrer n'était peut-être pas le mot. Après tout, ils allaient faire leur rentrée à Poudlard en septembre. Deux mois de suite, plus les petites vacances, ça n'était pas tant que ça. Au moins, il aurait des lettres à envoyer pendant l'année. Des cadeaux à faire à Noël. De la compagnie pendant les vacances. Et puis Kreattur n'avait de toute façon pas le loisir de se plaindre de la hausse de nourriture à préparer.

Pourquoi Regulus ne lui avait-il jamais parlé de cette liaison ? Remarque, ça n'était pas très surprenant. Regulus ne lui parlait jamais. Mais sa descendance n'était pas inscrite sur l'arbre généalogique des Black. Il n'en avait donc rien dit non plus à ses parents. Comment la mère de ses quatre enfants avait-elle pu disparaître ? Pourquoi s'appelaient-ils Nigellus, et pas Black ? Ils connaissaient pourtant le nom de leur père… Le nom de Nigellus était bien attaché à la famille Black, mais Phineas était mort il y a trop d'années de cela. Etait-ce pour faire « plus noble » ?

Sirius fut brusquement tiré de sa torpeur lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il descendit les escaliers en essayant avec peine de freiner sa précipitation. Puis il ouvrit la porte.

Sur le perron se tenait un jeune homme court mais bâti comme une armoire à glace, avec des cheveux blond foncé, légèrement ondulés, qui lui tombaient bas en-dessous des épaules. Il avait de grands yeux doux, des traits très masculins mais délicats, et un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil et doux.

"Bonjour, dit –il.

"Bonjour, dit Sirius.

"Je suis Izar, dit le jeune homme, et il lui tendit la main.

Sirius la serra avec un petit sourire honnête. Izar tourna alors la tête vers ses sœurs, et Sirius vit instantanément qu'il avait exactement le même nez que Regulus.

"Salut, je suis Véga Gorgona Sinistra Nigellus !

Une grande fille bouscula presque Izar pour lui tendre une longue et fine main blanche. Elle était plus grande que son grand frère, portait des cheveux raides, très longs et très lisses, d'un chatoyant blond doré. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair et froid, son nez et son menton pointus comme une épée, et son air fier et belliqueux, typiquement Black. A peine Sirius lui eut-il touché la main qu'elle entra dans la maison en regardant autour d'elle.

"Seginus, viens, te cache pas ! Lança Izar derrière lui.

Un jeune garçon émergea derrière son frère. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés en bataille, une non-coiffure qui rappela horriblement à Sirius celle de James Potter. Ses yeux étaient petits et d'un noir quasi-parfait, comme ceux de Regulus, et son air doux et gentil comme celui d'Izar.

"C'est toi Sirius ?

"Oui, répondit-il, et il adressa un grand sourire au garçon, qui le luit rendit au centuple.

Seginus rentra derrière sa sœur en observant d'un air effaré les têtes d'elfes qui ballottaient entre elles. Derrière lui se tenait une autre jeune fille à l'air sombre, aux cheveux d'un noir pur, aériens, extrêmement longs.

"Voici donc Alcyone, dit Izar.

La fille tendit une petite main pâle à Sirius en souriant du coin droit de la bouche. Sirius fut frappé par la ressemblance quelle entretenait avec lui-même ; pas tellement par des traits physiques – elle avait les yeux d'un effrayant gris clair – mais par son attitude, sa tenue, et l'orgueil qui luisait au fond de ses pupilles. Elle entra derrière Izar.

"C'est très joli, ça, dit soudain Véga, brisant le silence, en désignant les têtes d'elfes.

"Tu parles sérieusement ? s'enquit Sirius, un peu décontenancé.

"Baaaah, oui…

Véga regarda son oncle avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas ce que lui veut un être inférieur. Sirius jeta un bref regard à Izar. Celui-ci le lui rendit, avec l'air de dire : « Oui, oui, elle est toujours comme ça… »

En arrivant sur le palier, les rideaux du portrait de Mrs Black s'ouvrirent brusquement, et la mère de Sirius hurla : « Êtes-vous de sang pur ? »

"Ta gueule, grinça Sirius en agitant sa baguette magique vers le portrait, dont les rideaux se refermèrent dans un claquement.

Sirius continua son chemin vers le salon. Ses neveux le suivirent, Seginus avec une certaine apréhension. Ils entrèrent au salon et s'assirent autour d'une grande table, dans un silence épais et gêné. Kreattur apporta les apéritifs et déposa devant chaque convive un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, en en profitant pour les dévisager, les uns après les autres. Un détail surprit Sirius: tous, sauf Véga, remercièrent l'elfe crasseux.

Ce fut Izar qui brisa le silence.

"Qui était la femme, sur le palier?

"Oh, ma mère. Elle est... disons, elle est Black.

Izar hocha la tête et jeta un bref regard à Véga, qui se tenait droite et raide sur son siège comme un piquet. Kreattur l'observa, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il déposa ensuite un verre devant Izar et laissa un long moment son regard posé sur le nez du jeune homme. Celui-ci finit par s'en rendre compte et observa l'elfe du coin de l'oeil, l'air gêné.

"Vous avez fait bon voyage? finit par demander Sirius pour meubler le silence.

"Oui, bah, relativement bref quoi, répondit Izar. Véga et moi avons transplané, et Alcyone et Seginus ont prit un Portoloin. Ils ont failli le rater... Alcyone voulait absolument transplaner. Mais bon, elle a pas son permis, et à son âge, je préfère pas prendre de risques.

"Vous êtes partis de Godric's Hollow?

"Oui. C'est là qu'on a toujours vécu en fait. Disons que c'est là qu'Eloyz a décidé de nous faire vivre.

"Je vois. Vous ne savez vraiment rien de votre mère?

Tous les quatres hochèrent négativement la tête.

"En fait, dit soudain Alcyone, les seules choses qu'on sait d'elles sont des suppositions.

"Par exemple?

"Eh bah, répondit elle, désignant Véga du menton, nous supposons qu'elle était blonde, parce qu'apparemment, ce n'est pas du goût de ta maison, mon oncle.

Sirius sourit. Des petites rides d'amusement plissaient au coin des yeux d'Alcyone.

"Non, c'est sûr. Par contre, on peut aisément deviner qui était votre père. Toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Izar, tu as son nez. Toi, Véga, son maintien, son air, bref son apparence générale, typiquement Black, même si physiquement, tu dois plutôt ressembler à ta mère. Toi, Seginus, tu as exactement les mêmes yeux. Et toi Alcyone... en fait je trouve qu'à part la couleur de tes cheveux, tu n'as pas grand chose en commun avec Regulus. Tu dois ressembler à ta mère... (Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Véga) Euh, j'en sais rien en fait.

"Elle doit être adoptée, dit Véga, levant le menton et toisant sa soeur de toute sa hauteur.

"Non, sûrement pas. Ca se voit que tu es de la famille.

"Elle a un air de Black ? s'étonna Seginus, comparant rapidement ses deux soeurs du regard.

"Pas Black non plus. Je sais pas, conclut Sirius, n'osant avouer que c'était à lui-même qu'il pensait en désignant "la famille". Ce fut Izar qui lâcha le morceau.

"T'as raison Sirius, en fait, elle te ressemble pas mal.

Alcyone observa Sirius.

"Merde alors, je ressemble à _ça_? dit-elle avec un air dégoûté, mais ses yeux pétillaient tellement que Sirius comprit instantanément qu'elle plaisantait.

"Et pourtant, j'ai essayé de m'arranger, dit Sirius en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux avec un air de tristesse feinte.

Izar et Seginus rirent doucement, Alcyone souriait avec les yeux plus pétillants que jamais, tandis que Véga, froide comme le chêne dont elle avait adopté la posture, observait avec un dédain méticuleux les cheveux de Sirius.

"En cela, Seginus Polaris Vildiur vous ressemble, lâcha-t-elle froidement en fusillant la crinière bordélique de son frère du regard.

"Seginus Polaris Vildiur... murmura Sirius. Dites, pourquoi vous vous appellez Nigellus et pas Black?

Ils s'entre-regardèrent.

"C'est un de nos ancêtres, non? dit Seginus.

"Phineas Nigellus, oui, dit Sirius. Mais votre père s'appellait Black. Nigellus est le nom que Phineas a prit parce que ça faisait plus classe pour un directeur de Poudlard de s'appeller Nigellus plutôt que Black. Les deux noms veulent dire la même chose. Nigellus, c'est du latin. Plus personne ne porte ce nom aujourd'hui. Sauf vous, et vous auriez plutôt dû vous appeller Black.

"Bah ça doit être comme tu l'as dit: pour faire classe ! dit Alcyone.

"Probablement, murmura Izar, pensif. Il regarda dehors, et ses jolis yeux bleu nuit reflétaient son état pensif et la crasse des fenêtres.

Sirius décida de changer de sujet alors que Kreattur apportait le ragoût.

"Vous êtes dans quelle maison, dans la famille?

Véga, Izar et Alcyone s'entre-regardèrent.

"Ben en fait, dit Izar, on a tous les trois été dans des maisons différentes. Et Seginus, bien sûr, ne sait pas encore par qui il sera choisi.

Sirius eut l'air surpris.

"Dans votre famille, où étiez-vous placés? s'enquit Véga.

"A Serpentard, grommela Sirius.

A ces mots, Véga se tint encore plus droite et releva encore plus le menton. Elle devenait caricaturale.

"Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander dans quelle maison tu es, Véga. Mais vous, continua-t-il en désignant Izar et Alcyone, vous êtes/étiez où?

"Izar était à Serdaigle. Moi, j'appartiens à Gryffondor, dit Alcyone et, malgré son air désinvolte, Sirius vit avec plaisir l'orgueil luire au fond de ses effrayants yeux. Toi, tu étais aussi à Serpentard? continua-t-elle, avec un air qui ressemblait à de la déception.

"Nan. J'étais aussi à Gryffondor, ce qui a fait de moi la honte de la famille, dit Sirius, et il sourit.

Puis il se tourna vers Seginus.

"Tu te vois dans quelle maison?

"Euuuh... Je sais pas moi. On s'en fiche un peu, non?

"C'est pas faux, dit Izar.

Les trois autres, en revanche, semblaient beaucoup moins d'accord.

"Peu importe. Tu as déjà fait tes courses?

"Oui, dit Seginus.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et sortit de sa poche une baguette magique d'un étrange bois blanc.

"Monsieur Ollivander a dit: Erable, vingt-cinq centimètres deux, crins de licorne, souple. On a pas mis de temps à trouver la bonne baguette.

Il semblait tout excité.

"C'est bien d'acheter chez Ollivander. Il fait de très bonnes baguettes.

"Nous, dit Izar, nous les avons achetées chez Gregorovitch. C'est Eloyz qui le voulait. La baguette de Seginus vient de chez Ollivander parce qu'on n'avait pas envie d'entreprendre un voyage à perpette cette semaine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme diférences?

"Je sais pas trop, à part qu'il n'utilise pas les mêmes matières premières. Celles d'Ollivander se limitent souvent aux matières issues de licornes, dragons et phénix. Je ne sais pas quelles autres différences il y a.

"Pourquoi, elles sont faites avec quoi vos baguettes?

"Vingt-huit centimètres neuf, bois de rose, flexible, cheveux de Vélane, récita Véga, et elle sortit sa baguette.

"Vingt-neuf centimètres deux, acajou, très souple, poudre d'écailles de Boutefeu Chinois. Cette baguette me surprend, des fois, murmura Izar en contemplant, appuyé sur son coude, une baguette de bois rouge.

"Moi je sais plus. Tout ce dont je me souviens de ma séance chez Gregorovitch, c'est qu'on a mis une heure à trouver une baguette qui ne me vibrait pas dans la main. Il faut croire que je pue, dit Alcyone.

"N'importe quoi, elle... grogna Izar en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, se tournant vers Sirius: Trente centimètres pile, ébène, rigide, plumes de griffon. Je me souviens, j'étais là, et c'est vrai que les baguettes magiques n'avaient pas du tout envie de rester dans les mains de ma soeur.

"Elle est un peu caractérielle, dit Alcyone.

Elle sortit une mince baguette noire qu'elle caressa doucement. Sirius eut alors l'étrange impression de l'entendre _ronronner_.

"Ouais, elle ronronne, dit Alcyone, comme en réponse aux pensées de Sirius. Enfin elle ne ronronne pas _matérialement_... On la sent. C'est bizarre en fait. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'on se comprend. Elle est facétieuse. Je crois qu'elle adore la métamorphose. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y ajouter des touches personnelles. L'autre jour, on a dû changer une méduse en béret, et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire le béret rose à fleurs vert pomme. Horrible.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie du déjeuner à parler scolarité. Izar avait été un élève très brillant, très réfléchi, doué en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Maintenant, il travaillait partout dans le monde et s'occupait de sauvegarder les havres de nature où vivaient encore de telles créatures. Il avait obtenu des notes incroyables à ses Aspics. Véga était une élève aux performances douces-amères. Elle était très intéressée par les potions et était capable du meilleur comme du pire dans les autres matières, sans jamais produire de demi-mesures. Elle avait tout de même obtenu de bonnes notes à ses Buses, excepté en Botanique. Alcyone, quand à elle, n'avait aucun goût pour la théorie, mais écrasait généralement tout le monde lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer à la pratique, pour laquelle elle faisait preuve d'une grande adresse et d'une certaine vivacité d'esprit et de réaction. Quand à Seginus, personne ne pouvait évidemment savoir s'il était un bon élève, mais il aimait lire et savait beaucoup de choses, et alliait à cela un caractère réfléchi. Il ne prenait jamais position trop vite.

Finalement, à la fin du repas, il était convenu que Véga, Alcyone et Seginus viendraient s'installer au 12, square Grimmaurd le lendemain, le temps de préparer leurs bagages. Ils passèrent un bon après-midi à se raconter des choses plus ou moins intelligentes. Même Véga semblait commencer à s'accoutumer à l'idée d'habiter chez son oncle. Finalement, c'est dans une certaine bonne humeur qu'ils se quittèrent, en attendant le lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

Véga rentra dans sa chambre et s'avachit sur sa couette violette en contemplant le plafond. Elle ouvrit la cage de Pumpkin, sa chouette effraie, et la prit sur son bras en lui caressant doucement le sommet de la tête. Puis elle ouvrit la fenêtre, déposa doucement Pumpkin sur le rebord au cas où elle aurait l'envie de s'aérer les méninges, et versa des graines dans la mangeoire.

Tiens, elle n'avait pas pensé à demander à Sirius s'il voulait bien des animaux. Bah, de toutes façons, une chouette, ça n'est vraiment pas très dérangeant. C'est Seginus qui risquait d'avoir un problème.

Pumpkin n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'une escapade vespérale. Elle sautilla alors jusqu'à la table de nuit de sa maîtresse, qui referma la fenêtre. Véga caressa doucement le dos roux de sa chouette en regardant sa chambre. Sur les murs blancs, des chanteuses Moldues lui souriaient de leurs grandes dents blanches. Puis elle sortit sa baguette magique et, en quelques moulinets, ses divers vêtements et robes de sorciers se plièrent et s'empilèrent dans une grosse valise sombre. En un instant, sa chambre se retrouva vide. Ses bibelots divers étaient entassés dans des cartons, sa valise était bourrée à craquer de fringues, et une valise à part contenait son sac de cours, avec ses livres, son chaudron en argent, ses gants en peau de dragon et autres matériaux scolaires.

Sirius avait l'air d'être un type relativement bien. Disons qu'il avait tout de l'allure et de la tenue d'un bon sang-pur. Sa famille était une véritable famille de sorciers, très ancienne et plutôt conservatrice de ce qu'elle avait pu en voir. Bien. Non, le problème était simplement que Sirius avait l'air d'être l'exact contraire des autres membres de sa famille. Rien que le fait qu'il ait été choisi pour Gryffondor traduisait son statut. Enfin, il y avait quand même des points positifs qui le reliaient tout de même avec sa prestigieuse famille : il habitait dans une maison tout à fait typique et ne remerciait pas les elfes de maison. Très bien.

Tout de même, Véga décida de s'en méfier ; on ne pouvait jamais faire confiance à un Gryffondor. Sirius avait l'air loyal, franc et pas désagréable, mais quand même, il avait plus ou moins sali sa famille…

En fait, ce que son oncle avait de mieux, c'était encore sa tête. Mon Dieu, qu'il était _beau_ !! S'il prenait un peu soin de lui, en prenant des mesures vis-à-vis de ses cheveux par exemple, elle serait capable d'inceste.

Seginus sauta dans sa valise pour tenter d'aplatir les piles de vêtements. Normalement, ça rentrait. Mais normalement, ses diverses tenues étaient pliées par magie et par Eloyz. Seginus s'assit sur son lit en contemplant les murs bleus de sa petite chambre. Il regrettait Eloyz. Elle avait toujours été très réconfortante. C'est sûr, elle devait un peu moins manquer à Alcyone, Véga et Izar, parce qu'elle avait toujours été très maternelle. Passé treize ans, ils avaient tous commencé à se rebeller contre cette grosse sorcière qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire quand, lors d'un rencart de Véga, en février, elle avait envoyé des beuglantes dénonçant l'unique paire de chaussettes passée aux pieds du tourtereau.

Mais Seginus avait encore besoin de cette présence. Il se trouvait jeté d'un coup dans un monde inquiétant, une maison inquiétante, une école inquiétante, un univers carrément glauque qui contrastait furieusement avec le petit cottage de Godric's Hollow dans lequel il vivait jusqu'ici. Eloyz agaçait ses aînés. Elle l'aurait lui aussi probablement agacé, s'il n'avait pas été aussi jeune.

Maintenant, il allait devoir vivre chez ce sorcier à l'air aussi sombre que son nom de famille. Oh, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais un tantinet effrayant, jusque dans ses sourires de chien. En fait, le cœur de Seginus lui commandait une secrète répulsion face à cet homme ténébreux, même si sa logique ne lui indiquait rien d'autre qu'un certain respect, un effort à faire pour ne pas l'énerver. Il avait l'air tellement… tellement sauvage. On aurait dit un chien battu dont l'esprit endurci demeurait intouchable, une âme cloitrée dans des bastions secrets et inviolables.

Oui, Seginus était angoissé. Son oncle n'avait pas eu d'enfants, apparemment. Sur qui aurait-il pu exercer la fibre paternelle dont Seginus avait tant besoin ? Sirius avait dès le début été rejeté par sa famille. Oh, combien de cicatrices dans le genre pouvait-il bien avoir… Alcyone, Véga et Izar pouvaient bien supporter cette absence de parent. C'étaient des âmes fortes. Seginus, en revanche, doutait fortement de son pouvoir de surmonter cela.

En soupirant, Seginus finit de forcer la fermeture de sa valise en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir la terminer par magie. Il alla ensuite ouvrir une briquette de lait et en versa dans une gamelle un peu sale. Un minuscule chaton roux et blanc jaillit alors comme une flèche du dessous de son lit et se mit à laper bruyamment le lait. Seginus tendit la main. Le petit chat se contracta sur ses pattes en fixant son maître de ses étranges yeux vert pomme, prêt à s'enfuir.

« Tout doux, Sorraïa. Tu ne me connais pas bien encore, hein. Evidemment, ça fait à peine deux jours.

Seginus tendit encore ses doigts vers Sorraïa. Celle-ci finit par se laisser caresser. Sa peau se mit à plisser sous les doigts du garçon. Il sourit tristement.

Alcyone donna un grand coup de pied rageux dans sa valise, toute bousillée par l'âge. Sur son perchoir, Elverum poussa un grand cri. Il avait faim. Sa maîtresse, énervée, lui détacha sa patte et ouvrit la fenêtre. Puis elle y jeta sans ménagement le grand faucon gris, qui s'éloigna de son vol majestueux, l'air mécontent.

« Végaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! hurla-t-elle en ouvrant sa porte.

« Quooooooi ! répondit une voix grognonne et étouffée à l'étage inférieur.

« Viens m'aider !

« Va te faire foutre !

Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie d'avoir le droit d'utiliser sa magie. Mais finalement, c'est Izar qui se pointa en lui demandant doucement ce qui n'allait pas. Puis son regard tomba sur la valise béante, les chaussettes dépareillées et les robes de sorcier en bouchon. Et Alcyone n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer. En un tour de baguette magique, la valise état bouclée. Elverum revint à ce moment là en laissant tomber sur le plancher un gros rat mort, complètement ensanglanté. Izar réprima un frisson.

« Comment as-tu pu choisir une bestiole pareille…

« Je me le demande parfois. Tiens, rends-moi un service, tu peux décrasser son perchoir ? Il est plein de fientes et ça commence à sentir.

Une seconde après, le perchoir reluisait.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as pensé de Sirius ? dit Izar en s'asseyant sur la couette rouge bordeaux de sa sœur.

« Un type bien.

Izar resta pensif.

« J'ai l'impression que vous allez bien vous entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

« Vous êtes pareils. Tous les deux aussi… _Bizarres_.

« Tu l'as trouvé _bizarre_ ?

« C'est un homme très gentil et je pense que je peux lui faire confiance. Mais ça se voit qu'il garde de ces choses cachées au fond de lui que personne ne pourra un jour apercevoir. Il est écorché vif et se cache bien.

« T'es en train de me dire que je suis écorchée vive ?

« Et que tu te caches bien, oui.

« Pourquoi ?

« Ecoute, quelqu'un dont la tutrice est morte sous les yeux en disant son nom ne rigole pas toutes dents dehors une semaine plus tard. Tu as toujours fait preuve soit d'une solidité d'âme démesurée, soit d'une grande introversion, ou alors des deux, tant mieux pour toi. Mais tu dois te dire que tes frères et sœurs ne sont pas _forcément_ comme toi.

« Tu penses à Seginus ?

« Oui… Il est petit. Prend soin de lui. Mais Véga, tu sais, elle a résisté parce qu'elle est froide. Elle n'en est peut-être pas moins atteinte. Véga se cache derrière son masque de bonne Sepentarde, mais, au fond, seuls ses principes sont moisis. C'est malgré tout quelqu'un de bien…

« Aaaaaah, bon…

« Arrête un peu.

Il fit disparaître la carcasse du gros rat d'un gracieux moulinet du poignet.

« Bon, je vous écrirai. Tu es sommée de me renvoyer Sea Wyf rapidement. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas attendre.

« Si ton imbécile de hibou ne veut pas attendre, je t'enverrai Elverum.

« Oh non. Il apporte toujours les lettres pleines de sang ou de poils bizarres. Surveille un peu ce que mange ta bestiole.

« Et toi, achète un hibou un peu moins grand-duc qui aie la patience de se livrer à son métier !

« Bon. Si Sea Wyf repart, envoie Pumpkin.

« Véga ne voudra pas.

« Démerde-toi. Et puis vous avez une volière, que diable !

Izar sortit. Alcyone rangea dans ses cartons ce qu'elle voulait garder. Elle allait habiter dans une maison bizarre chez son oncle. Son magnifique oncle. Son adorable oncle. Ah vraiment, elle était bien tombée.


End file.
